Begining Of The End
by Lusna
Summary: Haku is being hunted by Yubaba; Chihiro is in the spirit world again, But not as a Human? What will happen read to find out what happens to our favorite Dragon couple.


**Beginning of the End**

**Author Note: **_It has been 4 years since Chihiro had left; both she and Haku are 14 years of age. In this chapter it will not be rated M. When it comes to that point of the story, if it does, I will tell you in the author note and when it comes in the story. _

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing from the movie 'Spirited Away'. _

**Summary:**_ Haku is being hunted by Yubaba; Chihiro is in the spirit world again, But not as a Human? What will happen read to find out what happens to our favorite Dragon couple. _

**Chapter 1.**

**"Are they here yet? Are they here yet?"** wailed Zeniba as the others groaned, Lin had been called out to the swamp that Zeniba, No Face, and now Haku, lived at. By a frantic witch, thinking something was wrong, she had come racing over to find the old witch chattering excitedly about a friend who she soon found out was coming today, and _she just had to introduce everyone to him_.

**"No."** Haku snapped his patience wearing thin, "**Oh… just keep still for a while!"**

**"I hear them… I can hear them… They're here!"**

"**AUG… that is the 6th time you said that!**

Soon, well after an hour of Haku trying to not strangle Zeniba, and Lin trying not to laugh at the poor water spirit who usually had a cool attitude towards everyone, being wound up by the ancient witch who kept poking him and jumping up and down asking every 5 min. if Ikuto was here, he FINALLY arrived.

"**Hello! Ikuto! "**Zenibacried still jumping up and down.

**"Yeah… Great he's here! Lin! He's here…"** Haku yelled sarcastically.

The brunette picked herself up off the floor, from her laughing fit muttered, **"Whatever, Wait!"**

**"Yes?**" All, except Haku who was currently trying to sneak to his room to get away from the witch, asked.

**"Who is that girl he's carrying?"**

**"Sis…"** Ikuto answered walking over into the spare room where he would be staying, carrying a bleeding girl, bridal style.

**"I see…"** they said in states of shock

**)*(Scene Swap)*( **

Meanwhile, Yubaba was in her office in her bath house, waiting for _them_ to come. The _them _she was referring to was the richest water god that was to ever walk into her bath house, Ikuto the god of the oceans and his apprentice, Sǐwáng wòkè, who was a deadly, elemental spirit warrior that had never lost a fight. And thinking about all the ways she could get the gods money, _without Siwang killing her of Corse._

**)*(Scene Swap)*(**

Zeniba and Lin whispered in hushed tones, while Ikuto took care of his apprentice in the other room no one could get in because some sort of beerier. Haku was sitting on the stairs to his room with his head in his hands, thinking about all the things that had happened to him since Chihiro had left.

**(*)** **Flash Back (*)**

"**Promise"**,he said to Chihiro and then pushed her towardthe tunnel, watching her go running farther and farther till she was gone. It took every bit of strength he had not to call for her begging for her to stay with him, with a shock he finally realized what Kamajii was talking about when he said it was love, he loved Chihiro, eyes widening with shock he sunk to the ground filling as if all the air had been knocked out of him. What had he done?

**(*) Scene Change (*)**

Haku was in Yubaba's office, she blabbering about someone making her lose money.

"**Haku pay attention you stupid dragon, as I was saying…"**

"**MY NAME IS NOT HAKU YOU UGLY WITCH"**, yelled at her, the witches last comet had gone too far and he had now exploded.

"**You have no power over me from now on you leave me be"**, he said in a dead voice, then ran jumping out the window transforming into his dragon form flying far away not knowing where he was going, not really caring he just had to get away from hear there was just too much painful memories. Hearing Yubaba's scream of furry he flew faster, until he heard her baby crying.

"**I WILL GET YOU HAKU"**, she said turning back to go and kill whatever that had made her baby cry.

**(*) Scene Change (*)**

What was he to do now, it was raining and cold and he had no place to go, he could not go to the bath house Yubaba was sure to kill him if he did, shaking he jumped up into the air flying to the only place he could go, Zambia's.

**##**

When he finally reached the swamps he fail out of the sky landing close to her door step, he the crawled the rest of the way to the door way, then reaching up from the door he knocked with as much strength he had left, praying that she would here the feeble taps. Thankfully this one time the fates were with him, and she opened it looking down at him with a look of shock on her face.

"**Haku what would you be doing here in weather like this"**,she scolded.

"**Well you better get in can't have you getting sick can we **"she said then opened the door farther so he could get in.he tried standing but slumped back down, she looked down at him with concern and with a snap of her fingers she levitated him into a spare room laying him on the bed, with another snap she then dried his clothes and then pulled the blankets up around him.

"**You'll be staying here from now on"**, she said, looking up at her with dull green eyes he nodded sinking into the covers falling into a deep sleep. Looking at the boy with worry she nodded her head sighing as she left.

**(*) Flash Back Over (*)**

_While Haku was in his own little world thinking…_

Ikuto came out of the room, looking around he waved for them to fallow him back into the room, jumping up eagerly, Lin, Zeniba, and Two Face fallowed Ikuto. In the room on the bed was a beautiful girl who was badly injured and was wrapped up in gauze unconscious.

"Why, it's SEN!" Lin cried out in shock realizing the girl was her friend that had left 4 years ago, Chihiro. Upon hearing that his beloved girl was there, Haku was awakened from his train of thought and rushed down in hope of finding his soul mate. Entering the room he skidded to a stop gasping in aw, there she lay, but a 'more perfect Chihiro'.

**)*(**

**This is my first story EVER hope you like it.**

**Sǐwáng wòkè = Death Walker **

**You know that cute little button, it really wants to be clicked. **


End file.
